Naruto God of Creation
by tajnichols95
Summary: What if naruto got a gift from kami what if this gift was better than creation of all things. What if naruto had truly no one and nothing but Kami's one gift. Find out as we go through the life of a loner with only his crations as company
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Beginnings

An' Grim Soul here and this is my secondary story im writing'

An'i do not own much and naruto is also something i something i don't'

\- After The sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune-

An' not doing the fights and background because everyone knows it an i don't want to make filler. '

As the shinigami looked at the little boy who would grow up without a father, or mother he decides to look into the boys future and discovers horror that can torture even the most villainous of souls. He would suffer hunger, beatings, assassinations attempts, rapes, betrayal, and more. As the shinigami floats there shocked at the boys life would turn into he sends his discovery to Kami. So she could help this poor soul.

In a matter of seconds a while orb appears and floats to the boy. The shinigami smiles at Kami's message. "In five years time this boy shall be allowed god hood his relm all of Creation."

\- time skip 5 years later-

It is October 10 and if you were in the forest of death you would come upon a sight that would make you give up on humanity. There lying on the ground was a five years old child huddled at the base of a tree. His spiky hair that looks black was so dirty it hid his sun blond hair. His in the same shape. He had no clothes on and his lips was starting to turn blue. His name is Naruto. No last name known. All he did know was that to trust others was to never happen.

As he laied there in acceptance of his fate to parish alone on this unforgiving night. Suddenly a warm light appears around the boy. The light gets so bright he has to close his eyes. The light starts to dim in its place a goddess. As naruto looks upon the goddess he tries with all his might to think os words to describe her only to have a blank mind.

"Poor dear. Hello my name is Kami and I have a gift for you."


	2. Chapter 2 Gifts Reviled

' A present. Why would kami want to give me a present. Why is she here.' Were only but a few of the thoughts going threw the head of the dying five year-old.

"Why would you want anything to do with me. Better yet why should I believe you." Was the ever calm boys reply. And what a reply it was. When considering the fact that even Kami would looked shocked at the question.

'A child who doesn't even trust the gods. Let this boy heal for if not then i have no reason not to destroy this place.' "The reason little Naru is because I want you to live a happy life. And what reason would I have to lie to you." Said the goddess of light, justice and to a fraction creation.

"Fine I mean an it's not like I'm stupid enough to stare a gift horse in the mouth. What is this gift you wish to give me." Requested but it sounded more like demand. At this Kami gives a tiny chuckle.

"Well child I shall give you one of my godly realms. The realm of creation. You shall live as long as a single atom is in existence and will have the ability to create anything, and go anywhere. I will also give you a books on everything you need to know from mathematics to science. And of course I will give you a perfect memory and recollection. Oh and the ability to learn at God levels." Said kami.

Naruto's reaction was simply to nod his head and get a smile on his face and of course to faint like a man. As Naruto was in la la land Kami was busy giving the boy his gifts and abilities.

-_- two minutes later -_-

"Ohh I just had the weirdest dream last night about me being a god and I can make anything I wanted." As he opens his eyes he stares at the goddess in front of him and does something kami doesn't see coming.

Suddenly a spotlight appears over Naruto mike appears in his hands and he starts to sing.

"I never thought my life could be anything but catastrophe.

But suddenly I begin to see a bit of good luck for me

Cause I've got a golden ticket. Out of nowhere a cane appears in his hand and is being twirled as he sung.

I've got a golden twinkle in my eye

I never had a chance to shine never a happy song to sing,

But suddenly half the world is mine what an amazing thing.

Cause I've got a golden ticket.

I've got a golden sun up in the sky.

I never thought I'd see the day when I would face the world and say,

"Good morning. Look at the sun."

I never thought that I would be slap in the lap of luxury

Cause I have said it couldn't be done

But it can be done. His clothes start to transform in to a black formal suit with a blood red tie.

I never dreamed that I would climb over the moon in ecstasy,

But nevertheless it's there that I'm shortly about to be

Cause I've got a golden ticket

I've got a golden chance to make my way.

And with the golden ticket it's a golden day.

Good morning! Look at the sun!

Cause I have said, "It couldn't be done"

But it can be done. As he sings he starts to grow taller. His once malnourished body is now a wall of lean muscle. His hair now back to golden and has a free streaks of Uzumaki red in it.

I never dreamed that I would climb over the moon in ecstasy,

But nevertheless it's there that I'm shortly about to be

Cause I've got a golden ticket.

Cause I've got a golden ticket.

I've got a golden chance to make my way

And with a golden ticket it's a golden day."

As soon as he finished singing Kami couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the little show he put. "That was so adorable and sweet that I might have diabetes." Said Kami in a joking way.

"Sorry about that." "No problem Naru-chan. That is the most adorable thing I have seen in this place for a long time. Okay I have at most an hour left so let me explain to you how your abilities work."

Seeing the serious look on her face he swiftly went quite and started to listen. "Ok first your abilities are literally endless in possibilities but one of the weakest in power base. Now your first power is automatically understanding of the build of DNA energy and creation. Or in layman's terms the ability to copy recreate and edit any form of energy lifeforms or anything in between. Second is the ability to make whole new creations and energy forms. And lastly you have the ability travel to fly move through space and go to different dimensions and plans of existence. Oh yea you also have the ability to give people weaker forms of these powers. I also included a couple books of different powers abilities places weapons creatures and food. And of course I put some books on how to be a REAL ninja and of fighting styles and ways to make certain stuff the rest you will have to learn on your own."

Soon a bright light appears and when it diapers so did Kami. As Naruto looks around he starts to go to his home base. As he entered he sees a pile of ok books and scrolls. Naruto could not help but take in the vast amount of information.

The next day Naruto walked around the red light district to find inspiration on what to do. If even on person has even cared to truly look in his eyes you would see the spark that was missing in his eye. In his heart a flame for the future.

Because he knew what he wanted to do. He was going to the blackout section of the FoR (forest of death) and make a small town for homeless children. But fist he had to train and study and become stronger and smarter.


	3. Chapter 3 plans

Chapter three Training Realization Choices

An' thanks for the reviews and I just want to answer some questions. One I am going to be making chapters as fast as I can. Two I can't make a chapter really big caua I am typing on my phone. Three I have a question which females should I have as his harem. And no one from Konohagakure or the land of fire period.

An' This is the last warning I am not going to ever own the Naruto anime ever.

( Congratulations ) book text or scroll

" congratulations " speaking

An' Arthur's notes /information

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤θ

Last time

Naruto learns of his gifts. Sings a song.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤θ

Now

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤θ

The Blackout section of the Forest of death then is considered to be a place where only kage levelled ninja can go. In it is animals, plants, and insects so strong that an anbu captain can't last three seconds.

This is the place where we find a young five years old finishing doing squats. "Alright I'm done with my morning workout now onto the first book." As Naruto looks through the names of the books he finds one called 'Getting to Know Your Knew God Powers for Idiots'.

'Well there goes my ego and pride ' Naruto thought blandly. "Ok chapter one."

(So you are the new God of Creation. And I bet you are wondering how do I start training my powers. Well that is we're I come in I am going to give you in site on the easiest way the start training and using your powers. So the first thing you need to know is that you only will have access to three item moldes. Needles, whips and, bubbles.)

(Remember that the only limit to an item mold is your knowledge and imagination. Know on to the technical term and knowledge...)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤θ

Two Hours Later

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤θ

"Ok time to test this out." Said Naruto As he was trying to concentrate on the image of a needle. As the needle starts to form Naruto gets a little to excited and the needle disappeared. "Ok Kami said that she also gave me information on how to be am a real ninja so first I need to make a plan.

So first I need food and water. Second I still need to train in all my ninja skills. Third I need to find out when I need to join the ninja academy. Fourth I need to start training in creation. I should go ask the old geezer if I can join."

With his chore of the day picked Naruto starts to leave the forest to go to the most important place in the village. The Hokage tower is commonly the place where the strongest ninja in the village reside. In this village The title belongs to one Saskue Sabitora. Also known as the Third Hokage and the ' God of shinobi.' But as with every shinobi whether they be male or female wanted to have power. As he looked over the village he looks upon the spiky blond hair of the child he shall get it from. Any minute now. "Jiji" Ahh the pore little demon doesn't realize that he will only be a nice little weapon.

"Yes little Naru-kun. What do you need." ' Huh like I give a fuck.' "I want to be a ninja hi ji-ji. Can I please?" ' well looks like part of my plan is already working.' "Of course you can but remember you have to work really hard and do it to the best of your abilities." ' Ohh I can't believe my luck and when I tell him the surprise he will never leave.' "Okay ji-ji will." ' Now to ensure his loyalty. "Naru I have even better news. Mebuki Haruno wants to adopt you what do you say." ' Take the bait you dam monster.' "Two things when do I start the academy and where do I meet her." "You will go to this address tomorrow to meet your new mom and you start the academy in three years now go on I'm sure you have something to do." Yea ji-ji bye." Said Naruto as he walked out the door.

As Sabitora watched him leave he had a gleam in his eye. ' Finally I can get Haruno get her and the rest of her clan pregnant and we can have an army of Uzumakies. And because of all the pain he has suffered the pleasure of sex will make it where he will keep children coming for a long time. Yes this is perfect.'

As Naruto was walking back to the forest he had a huge Cheshire cat smile contained within his mind until he reached his hideout. Then he let lose a laugh so dark that the shadows seem to quiver in fright.

"Chichichichichichi old man SasUke is a fool to believe I wouldn't figure out his plan. I mean come on it is so obvious. But this gives me a great opportunity to own a clan in this crapy village.

Though this will be even better free pussy free house and some fresh slaves. All I need to do now is finishing my plan. Ok first year is for my creation power. Second year is ninja skills. Third year combining the two and heavy body training. Then I have the four years to master those skills and train even more. But now it is time to train and hone my skills."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤θ

Next day

Hokage tower

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤θ

"Naruto I would like to introduce you to your new mom Mebuki Haruno. Mebuki this is your new son Naruto Uzumaki Haruno." Said the

Hokage. "Hello." "Hello." "Come here and let's take you home." Suggested Mebuki. "Ok." Agreed Naruto. The walk home was silent as a rock. When they finally got home he noticed no one was there. As Mebuki close the door. She looks at Naruto and says. "Would you like to play a game." "What kind of game." "Three year hide and seek. So get the fuck out." "Fine bitch." With that he starts to go to the front door. "But I will be back."

As Naruto walked to TFOD (THE FOREST OF DEATH) he could not help but to continue his planing.' First thing I need to do is make a three year plan. Ok so first year is psychology and all around studies. Second is practical creation and battle creation. Third year is ninja skills and knowledge. Also body training and conditioning.'

As Naruto approaches the front gate at TFOD he could not help but smirk and say. "Life is finally looking up."

An' sorry fo the small chapter just that this is the best end to the chap I can think of


End file.
